


Special Pegasus

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Elincia Week, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Elincia meets her new companion
Kudos: 3





	Special Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> Something for #ElinciaWeek on Twitter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Elincia runs around the villa with Lucia, chasing the birds soaring above. The birds land on the bird bath House Delbray set so the children can see the animals up close.

And that is exactly what Elincia and Lucia did.

Admiring the view of the birds bathing and chirping. The six year old princess looks at the ten year old noble with a bright grin. The older girl is happy to see the princess full of joy.

"Wonderful isn't it Elincia?"

"Yes!" The princess responds ebulliently. "I like watching when they flap their wings and fly. I like horses a lot more but they don't have wings."

Lucia cuts the princess to correct her, "Well actually your highness. There are horses with wings. They are called a pegasus."

Elincia springs up knowing that flying horses do exist. "Really!? I want to see one! Lucia please! Please! May we go see one right now." The princess begs.

"Elincia, you know we cannot go outside without my parents approval. They would be upset if we do things without telling them first."

"Ah.." Elincia does not want upset Count Delbray and his wife. They have been very good people to her. But she needs to see a pegasus for the first time. "What if we ask my uncle? Perhaps he would help us see a pegasus up close."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. He should be done instructing Geoffrey by now. We should go find him."

Elincia nods and takes Lucia's hand. The princess is enthusiastic to see a majestic pegasus.  
The two arrive at the scene of Prince Renning patting Geoffrey's head.

"Excellent work Geoffrey. Keep it up and you will become a fine knight before you know it."

"All right! Thank you Prince Renning." The young boy bows. He sees his sister and the princess arriving. "Your highness? Sister? What are you two doing here?"

Renning turns around to see the young girls. "If it isn't my lovely niece and little Lady Lucia. I trust you two are well." The older gentleman embraces the princess and pats the Delbray noble.

"Uncle! I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you a favor."

Hmm? What is it dear."

"Can I please see a pegasus. Pretty please." Elincia clasps her hands together and begs to her uncle.

"You want to see a pegasus eh? I suppose I can show you one, however, you must come with me to the castle."

Elincia was close to scream of excitement but immediately gets disappointed when her uncle brought up the castle.

"Don't give me that face Elincia. I know a way to show you a pegasus. A special pegasus for that matter."

Elincia is intrigued and so are Lucia and Geoffrey.

"A special pegasus? Uncle you can really show me a special pegasus?" The princess eyes are bright. She is vastly thrilled to see this special pegasus.

"Yes."

"Yippee! You hear that Lucia and Geoffrey! There's a special pegasus and going to see it!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Elincia. I cannot bring Lucia and Geoffrey with us." He looks at the Delbray kids to apologize. "In some other circumstance, I will show you both the pegasus. "

"No need to apologize Lord Renning. We understand."

"But Lucia- ow!" Lucia elbows her younger brother to slilence him. "Oh of course sir." The young boy bows.

Elincia is disappointed that her friends can't see the special pegasus with her but she understands.

"Let me give word to Count Delbray of the matter. I will be back shortly." The prince marches off, leaving the kids along for a while.

"I wish you two can come with us. I wanted to see the special pegasus together."

"It's okay Elincia. We can see it other time." Lucia replies.

"Yeah don't worry about us. We will be waiting to hear it from you."

Renning arrives, asking if his niece is ready to ride to her true home. "Ready Elincia?"

Elincia hugs her milk siblings and gets on her uncle's horse. "Yes uncle."

The royal family duo bid their farewells to House Delbray and ride straight to the castle. 

\-----------------  
Upon arriving to the castle, Duke Renning covers his niece to prevent anyone in asking questions. Elincia's resemblance to her mother and father is striking. She looks much like Renning himself.

The prince carries the cloaked cover princess and heads to the royal family stables.

In the stables includes all of the royal family's loyal steeds.

Renning shows Elincia her father's noble companion. Speaking of the king, King Ramon awaits his brother and daughter in a special stable.

"We're here." Renning removes Elincia's cloak so she can see the regal pegasus.

"Wow! So beautiful. So shiny." The princess eyes light brighter. She has never seen a pegasus this beautiful before.

"I am happy you like it dear. This glorious pegasus could be yours one day." The king said as he pets the royal pegasus.

"Really?" The flummoxed princess asks.

"Yes. That is if you want to soar the skies with him."

Elincia could not contain her excitement. This was a perfect reason to ask to ride on him. "Can I ride on him?"

The king nods in approval. "Of course my dear daughter."

"Yay! Uncle Renning can you help me?"

"Of course your highness." Renning picks up his niece to help her ride the royal pegasus.

"I'm riding on the special pegasus! I have to Lucia and Geoffrey about this." The princess pets the pegasus and introduces herself to him. "Hello pegasus. My name is Elincia. I want to be friends."

The king and prince smile at the warm interaction before them. The two men discuss about the future of the pegasus.

"He seems to take a liking to Elincia. Perhaps he may finally soar the skies again with her." Renning said.

"Yes. Our grandmother wanted her noble partner to find the right person to fly him. I am please to see that Elincia is that person." The king adds. "My brother, if you may, please teach Elincia how to ride him properly. You have more time to see her than I ever would. I cannot trust this to anyone else."

"No need to worry Ramon. I would do anything for my niece. You know that."

"That is reassuring. Thank you Renning. You may inform House Delbray about the matter. I will do the necessary arrangements to send him to the royal villa. I want Elincia to feel comfortable around him."

"Yes, your majesty. I shall."


End file.
